


Melting Frozen Hearts (Loki x M!OC)

by LoonyLadTai, LoonyTai (LoonyLadTai)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLadTai/pseuds/LoonyLadTai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLadTai/pseuds/LoonyTai
Summary: I was just a mere engineer/scientist, that may had gotten himself into a little accident. I never knew that it would come haunt me repeatedly. But if that didn’t happen to me, I wouldn’t have met him... //This story is inspired by the song ‘Do I wanna know?’ by Arctic Monkeys.//PS: I’m dyslexic
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Asking & Demanding

My eyes scanned the holographic blueprint, before moving to the small device in front of me, checking if everything matched, but when I spotted a parts of metal that weren’t connected, I kissed at my teeth in annoyance, before I picked the heated welding iron again and pressed it up against the exposed area.

The metal quickly became bright red, before I connected the two sides with a scrap piece, melting it to the two sides, making sure to fill up the small gap.

I was humming to the electro music that was playing in my ears though earphones, following the melody, sometimes muttering the lyrics that popped up every once in a while between the beat drops.

A tap on my shoulder made me jump, as I had been focusing on the project I had been working on for a while now, not really expecting to be disturbed by anyone.

I placed the welding iron into it’s holder, before looking back, pulling out one of the earphones, as I looked at the woman behind me. My assistant.

She had bright brown, almost gingery looking, curly hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. Her dark brown eyes stayed locked with mine, hidden behind a pair of glasses, a small, worried smile plastered on her freckles face. She was wearing a white, lose blouse and some tight, dark blue, knee length skirt, that showed off her curves, along with a lab coat that reach down to her knees.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, Doctor, but.. you have a visitor,” Her voice was gentle, yet held a little trimmer in it as she hesitated for a moment.

”Send them in..” I gave her a warm smile, what helped her worry ease as she nodded and walked out of the workshop I occupied.

I pulled out my other earphone, allowing it to hand around my neck, as I returned to my project till my so called visitor arrives, as I was almost finished with it.

It didn’t take long for the doors behind me to open and close again, followed by footsteps that echoes though the room, making their way towards me.

”Give me a moment,” I muttered loudly, not lifting my eyes as I smothered out the melted metal, making sure that it didn’t appear as obvious.

”I’m afraid I can’t,” a familiar male voice rang in my ears, making me chuckle, but I ignored him. “We need your help to locate the Tesseract,” the man spoke midst my laugh, gaining my full attention.

A shiver ran down my spine after I heard the name of that cube again, my empty hand reaching up to my right side of the face, my fingers feeling the tattered, scar filled cheek.

It was a little reminder for when I used to work on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s phase 2 Project almost 2 years ago. I was in charge of creating an updated version of Tesseract batteries from WW2 and well... it blew up in my face. 

I didn’t suffer any major injuries, the metal surrounding the prototype shattered like glass, sending the small shards all across my right side of the face, some of my neck, both my hands and parts of forearms. It took almost 20 hours to remove all the little pieces.. no stitches were necessary as the metal was hot and pretty much closed up all the wounds upon the initial impact.

The smaller scars have only left little white lines and spots, while the larger ones created that fettered, torn texture across my cheek, neck and hands.

I placed the welding iron back in it’s stand and turned my entire chair around to look at Agent Coulson, who I hadn’t seen sense I quit the project and work for S.H.I.E.L.D. altogether.

His gaze dropped to the ground when he lied his eyes on my face. I don’t need to read minds to know he was feeling guilty.

”You really expect me to help after what happened?” I stared at him with a poker face. It will be really hard for him to convince me to help, as I had sworn not to go near that thing again.

”I’m not expecting you to, I’m asking you. Fury is asking you...” Coulson’s tone became softer, our eyes locked with mine. “Please, Adrian...”

”Why not ask.. what’s his face...the guy that took over my work? Doctor Slavic?” I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

”Doctor Selvig has been compromised,” he didn’t hesitate to answer, even correcting me.

”Tssk.. of course!” I kissed my teeth in annoyance, narrowing my eyes at him. “Then what about Tony Stark? He would be more then interested in this...” I suggested another smartass that would be capable of finding the damn thing.

“We are already working on convincing Mister Stark to join,” Coulson crosses his arms over his chest, but he didn’t appear to be annoyed. 

“Well then, you’re sorted,” I muttered, turning the chair around and picking up the welding iron again and returned to my project.

”Adrian, please. You have the most experience when it comes to Tesseract. With you on the team, we can find it much quicker and prevent a world wide catastrophe,” Coulson didn’t give up, moving besides me, his body now blocking the hologram, I was inspecting.

”A mere battery did that to you, imagine what the entire Tesseract could do,” he added, what flipped a switch in me, as anger boiled up inside me.

My body started to shake as I attempted to take deep breath, but it was too late, blue flames engulfed my hands, burning away at my lab coat’s sleeves, but I couldn’t feel the heat from the fire. 

My scars wasn’t the only thing that I got in that accident.

“Please..” He muttered again, making me sigh in defeat, as soon as I calmed down, the flames vanished, except for the ones that carried on climbing up the cloth, turning it dark.

I tapped my palm over the remaining flames, making them go out, before glaring up at the man. I wasn’t happy about this.

”EMILY!” I called out, not breaking my eye contact my with Fury’s little puppet, who now smiled, but it wasn’t a victories or a proud smile, just a genuine one.

”On one condition. I am _just_ finding it. If it’s in 200 feet radius from me, I’m out,” I spoke in a dead serious voice, earning a nod from him.

The workshop doors opened, high heal shoes, rushing across the room, followed by a voice “You called, Doctor?” my assistant questioned in a worried tone.

“Yeah,” I nodded, turning to face the nervous woman, her eyes were set on Coulson in a distrusting manner. “Starting now, you’re on a payed leave from his pocket,” I gestures to the man beside me, earning a wide eyed look from him, but he didn’t protest.

“But, Doctor Shore, Sir, are you sure about this?” She questioned with a panic to her voice, her eyebrows knitted together and worry was written all over her features.

”Yeah. I won’t be around for an unknown period of time, helping this gentleman with a little side project, so there is no point for you to come here. I will call you once I’m done and we can set a date for your return..” I explained, earning a slow, careful nod from her.

”Thank you, Emily, you can pack up and head home now,” I gave my assistant a small smile, what calmed her down as she relaxed a little.

She didn’t say anything, just dropped her gaze on the floor, before walking out of the room, closing the doors behind her.

”I’ll see what I can do about her..” Coulson sighed, slightly annoyed, as I had burdened him with my assistant’s pay.

”When am I supposed to start this shit show?” I questioned, glancing down and my almost finished project. I would absolutely hate leaving it so close to being done.

”Now. There is a car waiting outside,” Coulson said with his usual, bland office voice.

”How about,” I kissed my teeth once more before giving a suggestion, “You give me 3 hours, so I can finish this, go home, pack my stuff and get my personal notes about the Tesseract. You can send someone to pick me up at my house. I still live in the same place...” 

“You have S.H.I.E.L.D. classified information in your possession?” He grew annoyed as he questioned me.

”Not really... they are my notes..” I corrected him with a small chuckle, what made his expression change to an obviously irritated one.

”I will send an Agent to collect them,” he gave in, releasing a louder breath, his eyes slightly narrowing.

”That won’t work, unless your agent has a 3D scan of my face to get into my safe and has my voice to even get into the house...”

Coulson released a loud sigh in defeat, his hand reaching up to his face, his fingers massaging his forehead as if he attempted to get rid of a headache.

”3 hours...” He muttered before he started making his way towards the door, to leave my workshop.

”Thanks, Phil!” I called out, as my attention returned to the welding iron and my project.

Half an hour later, I was done, ready to test this bad boy out. I picked it up and walked over to a raised platform further into the room, placing the small device in the middle of it, before making my way to a computer not too far away from it.

I quickly ran the program that was connected to the device and activated it. The device started glowing, before it started creating a red energy field around it, small, but it was there. After typing in a command, the red glow started expanding slowly.

”It works!” I called out, excitedly to myself, unable to hide the grin that bloomed across my lips. 

I stepped away from the computer, looking around the room for something I could throw at it, to fully test it. I found a screwdriver, near my work desk and chucked it at the red field of energy.

The small tool instantly got repelled by it, shooting it back at me, at a much greater speed then I had originally thrown it. I barely managed to duck in time as it flew by my head, before it hit a computer monitor behind me, piercing right though it and launching itself into a wall, leaving a large dent in it too, as it stuck out of it.

”DAMN!” Was the only thing I could say as I stared at the tool in complete horror as I realised that could have been my fave, but I grew quickly excited.

I had successfully created a compact force field that could be used anywhere, at any time. 

I looked back at my newly created device, only to see that there was smoke coming out from it, what was not a good sign.

”Shit!” I muttered under my breath as I rushed over to the computer and turned it off. The red energy simply vanished, but the smoke carried on coming from the small metal contraption.

I sighed in both disappointment and annoyance, picking up a fire extinguisher that was hidden under the table that the computer was sitting on and sprayed it with the white foam. I needed to add some sort of cooling system to it for it to be functional for longer, but that will have to wait.

I left everything the way it was and walked out of the workshop, locking it behind me. I walked though the lab, where Emily worked most of the time, her desk was cleared up and her work station was spotless like always.

After locking that door too, I was in the ‘lounge’ area, that was connected with several other labs and workshops where other employees worked in. This room was used to relax during break times, but no one really used it. Sense when does scientists and engineers take breaks?

This was a small research facility that was owned by the military. I was here to create new technology and weapons that was used by the set military.

After getting into my regular clothes in the changing rooms, I left the building and headed towards the car park. I was greeted by several guards as I did so, I simply nodded back at them as my response.

Climbing into my little white Fiat and drove off, out of the military base, heading towards the nearby town that I lived in.

After a good 40 minute drive, I pulled up in a driveway of a 2 story house. It was plain white, with a simple lawn at front, simple doors and windows. Just a simple little house for a ‘simple’ person like me.

I got out of my car and walked over to the door, placing the key into the door, before speaking, “Kim, open.” A beep and a click informed me that the door was now unlocked and I opened it, stepping inside.

”Kim, lights on: corridor 1, corridor 2, kitchen, workshop, master bedroom and master bathroom,” One after another the lights a flickered on in each of the rooms that I had called. Of course I couldn’t see some of the rooms, but I knew they were on.

Kim was a voice activated multi purpose security system I had created for my home. She is also installed in my phone and my personal laptop. She is still a work in progress, but I’m just a simple man working on too many things at once.

I walked though the kitchen and just behind the door to it’a entrance was a second, this time metal door that lead to the basement.

”Kim, unlock workshop.”

A buzz rang from the other side and I could open it now. Walking down the several steps, My eyes lied across the semi large, well lit up room, that was a complete mess, with tools and gadgets pretty much everywhere scattered around several tables and most of the floor. I wasn’t a tidy person, more like an organised mess kinda guy.

Making my way to the back of the room, I stood in front of a camera, that moved from one side to another after I pressed a button next to it. It scanned my face, allowing me to access the safe that was hidden behind a periodic table painting.

Once I removed the canvas I simply opened it, revealing a pretty large safe. I simply opened it, as I had already unlocked it. My eyes laying upon a bunch of money, some documents, several small glass containers of iridium, there wasn’t a lot, just a couple of grams as a leaving gift from S.H.I.E.L.D. for my work for them and finally, there were several notebooks too, that had information on pretty much everything I’ve worked on.

I started digging though the notebooks, looking for a specific one that had a S.H.I.E.L.D. logo in the counter of it. Once I found it, I closed the safe, locking it and placing the paining back on top of it.

I left the workshop, closing the doors behind me, hearing the familiar click of the lock activating, I turned towards the corridor, but stopped once I noticed that the light was off, what was odd, sense I didn’t tell Kim to turn it off.

I started slowly creeping down the hallway, tying to make as little of a noise as possible, but due to this being quite an old building, the floorboards kept creaking with each step I took.

Just as I approached the living room entrance, I was met with a man pointing an arrow at me, that was drawn back in a bow, ready to shoot me in between the eyes. I was shocked when I saw him, slightly jumping out of fear.

I slowly raised my hands, dropping the book on the ground, creating a loud bang beside my feet, but the brunette’s shining blue eyes never left me.

”Doctor Adrian Shore,” I heard my name being spoken by another man, coming from the kitchen. His voice was smooth, almost soothing sounding, with a British accent to it. 

The footsteps of this person slowly closed in on me, but my eyes stayed glue to the man who was just seconds away from potentially killing me.

“Your work with the Tesseract is no less then fascinating,” the British guy carried on talking, this time earning my attention as he had mentioned that damn cube. I turned to him, slowly, still holding my arms up.

My eyes lied on top of his slicked back, long, raven hair, then moved towards his glowing green-blue eyes, his chiselled cheekbones and sharp jawline. He was wearing some sort of black and green leather coat, with golden plates attached to it. In his hand there was some sort of staff, spear, no more like a Scepter, that had a blue orb surrounded by very sharp looking blades.

“Let me expand your mind on it,” with that said, he raised the weapon towards me, the orb releasing something blue across the blades.

I felt a sharp jab to my chest and everything around me suddenly went black. There was sudden pain that shot right though me, like burning, hot flames consuming me. It almost felt like I was standing in the middle of the sun, but then it went away, just as suddenly as it appeared, only leaving an agonising headache. 

I opened my eyes and was staring at the ceiling, my head was pounding heavily. I moved my hand to massage my head, only to notice that it was lit up with blue flames, that quickly faded away.

I heard groaning coming from somewhere in front of me, what sent me on the edge. I instantly sat up, my eyes setting on the raven haired man, who somehow had crashed into my kitchen’s sink, completely demolishing it with his body.

His eyes set on me, anger visible on his face as he got up back on his feet.

”SEAZE HIM!” Were the last words I heard from him before my vision once more turned black when something hit the back of my head.


	2. Threats

The excruciating pounding of my head was what woke me up, my eyes slowly opening, but quickly closed again once I got blinded by bright lights surrounding me. I raised my hand above my face, trying again to open them again.

It took me a couple of blinks to get used to it, but once my vision focused I realised I didn’t recognise the place. The white concrete walls and ceiling, with brown stains on them did not ring any bells to me, what instantly alarmed me.

For a second I thought of how I could have ended up here and recalled the glowing green-blue eyes, the golden pokey stick with the blue orb and my hands being on fire... 

“Right.. I was kidnapped...” I murmured under my nose, rubbing my face slightly annoyed at this fact. After stopping working for S.H.I.E.L.D. I was warned that there could be a possibility that this would happen. 

But because I was talking to Coulson before this, S.H.I.E.L.D. most likely is already alerted about me being missing, so they might already be looking for me. But I might be wrong.. who knows.

I sat up rather quickly, what was a mistake, as my headache had become much worse from this simple motion. I was in a simple white, windowless room, laying on a cheap metal bed and mattress, with an old tattered blanked over me.

There were two metal doors, one of them was open, while the other was shut. In the corner of the room there was several desks put together to make a long one that went down half of the wall, on it, there were your classic engineering tools, large pieces of blue paper, most likely some sort of blueprints, an office, spinny chair and a tray of food, with a bowl, water bottle and some fruit on it.

Time to explore where the fuck I was...

Just as I moved my feet out of the bed, one of them much heavier then to other, followed by a clinking, once my bare feet hit the cold floor, my eyes dropping down to where the sound originated and I saw my ankle was shackled to a chain that lead to the middle of the room where it had been cemented into the ground. 

“Great...” I muttered to myself as I raised my shackled foot op onto my other one to look at it. The metal was thick and heavy, my hands instantly taking a hold of it.

“Concentrate... Concentrate..” I mumbled under my breath as I tried to focus to set my hands on fire, but I couldn’t as my headache was too strong and caused more pain as I tried to summon the blue flames.

I have learnt how to suppress my newly found powers, not how to use them. I had only caused destruction with it, setting shit on fire and even making a car explode when the fire first appeared. I even hurt someone close to me when I lost my temper once, what was my motivation to push it away, to conceal it, to hide it.

I released an annoy filled growl as I gave up, throwing the chain back on the ground, before standing up.

I walked over to the open door, trying to figure out where the hell I was, but I was only met with a bathroom, sink and a mirror, who’s reflection of me stared back at me.

My short, dark brown hair was a greasy mess, my bright ember eyes had heavy, dark bags under them. A small black stubble had started to appear across my face, leaving out the scarred parts, making it look patching on the right side of my face. My entire cheek was littered with different size, elongated, pale lines in various thicknesses, making my face almost look like I was something out of Freddy Krouger or Two Face from Batman comics.

Not finding anything useful in this room, I returned back to the previous one, dragging the chain along with me to the other door.

Sadly, it didn’t even have a handle on this side and I couldn’t even grab onto it as it had no ridges. Pushing on it wouldn’t do anything as by the looks of the hinges, the door only opened inwards. 

My attention them moved over to the table setup. I scanned the tools that could help me escape and when I found a blowtorch, my face lit up in victory, but quickly became disappointed when I didn’t see a gas tank that could power it anywhere.

I moved onto the blueprints, unrolling the large blue pieces of paper, looking over at the several devices that were depicted on the drawings. It was a large project as all this machinery was connected, but I didn’t know how, as the main schematic wasn’t here. 

Whoever had taken me, wants me to build shit for them... well good luck with that.

I sat on the ground, having a go at the chains again, tugging on the links, hard, to the point where my fingers turned white, but that didn’t last long as the locked metal door clunked behind me with a loud noise.

My eyes instantly moved up as I watched them open, the raven haired man, dressed in black and green leather walked into the room, followed by two men with guns in their hands, by the looks of it, they were just henchmen for intimidation purposes.

”Morning, Doctor,” The smooth British voice rang throughout the room, a confidant smirk spread across the raven haired male’s face, ”I assume you already know why you are here?” 

“Yeah, no, I’ll pass. I ain’t building shit for you,” I spoke in an annoyed tone, releasing the chain I was holding, before standing upright.

“You have no say in it,” his expression darkened slightly, but he still held that smile on his lips.

”Or what...you’ll kill me?” I raised my eyebrows and snorted aloud as I took several stepped towards him, my hands crossed on my chest. “Go for it, you already failed once,” I taunted in a cocky tone. 

I watched as the raven haired man’s face morphed into an amused look, snickering at my boldness. He most likely hadn’t expected me to challenge him like this.

His hand reached up towards me, his fingers grasping onto the air as a long dagger appeared out of nowhere. His expression chanced once more, to something more sinister, a large grin spread across his features, his eyes narrowing angrily. 

“Or else, _this_ will happen to Anastasia,” the man spoke once more, his voice held such a strange tone. Hearing him speak my daughter’s name wiped the confidence off my face.

//EXTREME VIOLENCE TRIGGER WARNING//

Next thing I knew, the blade was dug into one of the henchmen’s throats, earning a gurgled gasp from the man as he attempted to breathe, but failed. Once the dagger had left the man, his body simply fell to the ground, blood splattering all over the floor and walls with each heartbeat.

I just stood there in shock, not knowing what to do, say or think, just watching the man slowly die in front of me, his blood just continuously kept spreading quickly.

//END OF WARNING//

If this psychopath could easily kill one of his own men without even blinking, he will have no trouble doing that to my baby girl. 

“Where is she?” I questioned in a serious tone, forcing my eyes away from the dying man to the one who stood in front of me. 

“Wouldn’t you wish to know that?” He questioned with that grin still plastered on his face.

”Prove me you have her..” I demanded narrowing my eyes, not backing down from my aggressive posture and tone.

”Prove you? You wish me to cut off her arm or something?” He didn’t hesitate to mock me, taking a step closer to me, his gaze never leaving me as he watched me carefully.

”No!” I instantly called out, the fear made my voice tremble slightly. “A picture, a video clip, a recording of her voice.. something..” I suggested a less painful way of providing proof.

”Ohh, right,” The raven haired male spoke with a chuckle, his face relaxed to his previous sly smirk, the darkness and anger vanishing from his face. “Show it,” he ordered to the henchman, who was still alive.

The man with the gun reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. He fidgeted with it for a moment before giving it to me. 

A video was playing, of a girl with dark brown, messy hair sitting in the corner of a small, closed off white room, similar to one I was in. A chain attached to her leg, just like me, preventing her from leaving. She had her face buried in her knees so I couldn’t see it, but I knew it was my daughter as I saw the large, red burn on her upper arm that I had given her last time I had seen her.

I had lost my temper for a split second that day, grabbing onto her to make her look at me, but the damage was done. I can still hear her scream of pain echo though my mind till this day. 

I dropped my side of the split custody of her and even suggested her mother to get her a restraining order on me, but my ex declined it, just telling me to never contact Anya again. She didn’t press charges either as it was an accident.

My eyes moved up from the video back to the man in charge. A serious expression was plastered on my face as I tried my best to stay composed. I had to. I’ve already hurt Anastasia too much, any mistake of mine could bring her death.

”What is it you want me to build,” I questioned, earning a pleased smile from the man, the dagger in his hand vanishing the same way it first appeared.

”The things that are on those blueprints. You will be assisting Doctor Selvig to stabilise the Tesseract,” he informed me, naming that damn cube again.

”The Tesseract...” I chuckled as I repeated, my eyes moving over to the table again, setting on the several large pieces of paper, “I will build for you, but I ain’t going near that thing...” 

“You have no say it it, Doctor Shore,” The man snickered confidently, knowing that he had won.

”Right... you already said that...” I muttered in annoyance, obviously not too pleased with the situation I was in. “So, how do I call you, now that I am forced to work for you?” I questioned as I walked away from the man, towards the table that was provided me.

”Your Majesty or your King,” The guy’s voice changed to a more soothing one as he gave himself ridiculous titles.

Psycho it is...

“Ahha...” I murmured under my breath as I unrolled the blueprints, looking over them once more, to see which one I should start with as I had been given several different things to make. This will take at least a couple of weeks to complete...

”If I build these, both me and my daughter will be able to leave?” I questioned, looking up from the schematics to the man in charge, who slowly nodded once, the sly smirk still glued to his face. I didn’t trust him, but I had no choice.

“I will need more tools then this, not to mention more materials..” with that said, I started naming several different power tools and small trinkets that I will need.

”Of course, consider it done,” the sly man’s smile vanished and he became more serious.

“Ohh, and don’t forget to take the dead dude out. He will stink up the place and I won’t be able to focus...” I sounded cold as I said reminded. My main concern was Anastasia and nothing else mattered.

The next thing I heard was a snap of the fingers and a dragging sound echoes though the room, before turning quiet as it moved away from me, but I payed no attention to it as I took a large piece of metal that was given to me and placed it on the ground and started drawing out the main shape of what I needed to cut out.

In the corner of my eye I saw that the man wrapped in leather, turned to leave, what was enough for me gain my attention.

”Also... if you or any of your goons hurt her, that will be the last thing you do,” I spoke in a dead serious, venomous tone as I made a promise.

”Are you threatening me, Doctor?” The British accent was strong when he questioned some with an interest laced in his words.

”No, I’m warning you,” I locked my eyes with his blue ones, a snicker of, almost.. disbelief passed his lips. “I can blow this place up in a second, so you don’t want to piss me off...”

“I’ll keep that in mind..” he spoke in a cocky tone before leaving the room, closing and locking the doors behind him.

I released a long, tired, worry filled sigh, as my eyes dropped back down on what I was working on. With a moment of hesitation I started working on whatever this was, giving it my full attention.


	3. Power Play

There was no sense of time in this room, all I knew was that I had been sitting at my desk so long that both my legs had gone numb, before I would switch up the way I sat. I didn’t have time to waste, to relax, to take a break. The only moments I did have away from the building process was to drink some water or go to the bathroom. 

But I could feel it take it’s toll on me, as my eyes had became heavy, my focus drifted to absolutely nothing and I have had to pick my head back up from my chest several times to prevent myself falling asleep while working.

The longer I spend here, the longer she suffers all alone, most likely starving, unable to sleep... my baby girl. 

I placed the drill on the desk, pushing my chair around before carefully getting up in my dead legs. I could feel the blood rushing down my legs, burning them in the process, but I ignored the pain, waddling my way towards the bathroom.

Once in there, I turned on the cold water, washing my blister and cut covered hands. The coolness felt so refreshing on my screaming, cramping fingers, relaxing them slightly.

I filled my palms with the water before moved them up to my face, washing it. The sudden chill instantly woke me up a bit more, but I knew it won’t last long. 

I leaned over the sink, holding myself up it as my bloodshot eyes met my own in my reflection. I looked just as horrible as I felt. The previous bags were now much poofier, much darker. My face had sunken in, specially my cheeks, that now were covered in black curly hairs as a beard had started to form, of course the right side was just patches of long stubble and scarring. My hair now looked like shiny straws from how greasy it had become.

My attention moved to the door that was getting unlocked and opened. The light haired male that almost put an arrow in my head, was holding a new tray of food, replacing my old one, that hadn’t been touched, except for the water.

He looked over to me in the bathroom for a moment and without saying anything he left, of course making sure I wouldn’t open the door afterwards as I heard the bold click in place.

Why do they bother? Haven’t they realised I won’t eat jack shit they bring me?

I returned to the desk, sitting back down on the uncomfortable chair and returning back to drilling small holes in the metal that would work as a lid for all the technical crap with circuits, sensors and motherboard would go. By the looks of it, this was the main mechanism of the build. I’m surprised I have been trusted to build such an important part of whatever I was making.

It didn’t take long for me to feel tired again, my eyes barely able to stay open. It was almost like a long blink, one moment I was looking at the project, the other, my head was turned to the side, staring at the door, my cheek pressing up against the top of my forearms that rested on top of the desk I had been working at.

I instantly bolted upwards, looking around me. I was moved away from the area I was working at, sleeping where usually the food tray used to sit and the tattered blanket that was on my bed, now hugged my shoulders.

I tossed the rag on the ground, pushing the chair to the side, back to my work station and returned to what I had been doing before I had fallen asleep, not wasting any more time. My tools weren’t touched, nor the thing I had been working on, what was some sort of relief, knowing that they won’t temper with my shit.

I don’t know how long I had passed out for, what was quite concerning. Many hours wasted while I had been working. It was messing up with my senses, not being able to tell what time of day it was or how long I had been here for, but that was the least of my worries.

I quickly got back into the groove of drilling holes and welding pieces together, before I could even start on the more complicated things.

The door clicked, open afterwards, but I payed no attention to it, focusing on what I was doing. I heard a food tray being placed on the edge of the table, what was almost laughable. They really intend to waste recourses on me like this.

Footsteps left the room, but the door wasn’t closed or locked, what peaked my interest and I looked away from the table, my eyes setting on a long, badly lit up corridor that turned to one side at the end of it. It was the same worn out, white concrete colour as the room I was in, with another set of metal doors in one of the walls.

Could that be the room my daughter was in? My chest instantly felt like it had been grabbed by an iron fist and crushed. I was unable to breathe, just thinking that she is just a couple of steps away from me, all alone, scared... it was the worst feeling I have ever felt in my life. No physical pain could ever come close to this dread, this agony and worry when it comes to your child being taken from you.

“You should eat your meals, Doctor,” That familiar British accented voice rang behind me, almost making me jump as I didn’t realise he was in the room, “Without food you will die painfully and I still need you alive...”

I turned my chair, allowing me to look at him. He didn’t look any different then before, well except for dark, red bags under his eyes, as if he hasn’t been sleeping himself. His expression was stern, serious, laced with venom.

”Don’t have time for that,” I spoke in a harsh tone, returning to what I had before I got distracted by this goon wrapped in leather.

”In that case your daughter does not have time for it either,” his words sunk in, making my jaw lock as soon as he mentioned her.

With narrow, anger filled eyes I glared back at him. A sly smirk spread across his thin lips as he knew how to play me, how to manipulate me into doing anything he wanted. 

I kissed my teeth in annoyance, before shaking my head. With a simple push of the chair to the side, it rolled over to the end of the table, where I picked up the bowl of porridge and instantly took a mouthful, while staring at him.

As the hot peak hit my tongue, only then I realised how hungry I had actually been, my stomach released a loud growl of plea. It didn’t taste bad either, the strawberry jam sweetened to bland flavour of the grey goop.

This was enough for him to leave me be, as he made his way to the doors, his hands rested behind his back, once holding the other.

”I need more proof,” I mumbled as I swallowed the mixture in my mouth without chewing it. “Give her a waffles with salted caramel yogurt, mixed nuts and honey drizzled over it. I want to see her eat it..” I requested in a serious tone, earning a his blue eyes to make their way back on top of me.

”You are in no position to make demands, Doctor,” his words had became colder, harsher more aggressive, the smirk in his face never wavering. 

“No, I think I am in every position to do it,” I said with a small smile of victory blooming in my face as I placed the bowl back on it’s tray. “You need me to build this for you, but I won’t do it unless I know Anastasia is safe. So yeah... I have every right to make demands.”

“Your world is about to fall under my rule, but you bargain for a frail child,” he phrased himself in such a strange way, almost like he was quoting something from 18th or 19th century.

”She might be a frail child in your eyes, but she is my everything,” I said with a straight face, getting up from my chair and walking over to him, standing a couple of feet from him, my hands folded across my chest. “If I didn’t know she was here, I would have turned this place to ashes when I first woke up. Give me proof and I’ll behave. You have 6 hours...”

“Ohh, I like this,” his eyes sparked in interest as his face bloomed in a large grin, not even trying to hide his interest in our little quarrel. “Do you not grow curious of what you are building for me? What could it cause?” He questioned, his gaze scanning me intensely.

”No, I don’t,” I shook my head, scrunching my lips in a careless frown, “You won’t be the first person to make me build something questionable.”

”I presume not,” his eyes became half lidded, his grin slimmed down to an overconfident smile, his entire expression held a sly look to it. I really did not trust this guy...

”I shall return soon,” he warned me before leaving the room, locking the doors behind him.

I released the breath, I didn’t know I was holding, walking over to the chair, before dropping down on it, my body feeling heavy as worry washed over me.

My messed up hands taking a hold of my hair, filling both my fists with them as I pulled rather harshly. That feeling of dread was actually making me sick to my stomach, my thoughts only surrounded Anya.

I had to keep going, but I had something else I had to do before I could return to this stupid project. 

A spoonful after a spoonful, the bowl was quickly emptied, before it sat back down on it’s tray and I was once again greeted by the sound of power tools running and sparks flying everywhere. I didn’t wear any protection, as I didn’t have any need to, my skin was now immune to getting burned.

I had finished the outer shell of the project, now came the hard part, creating all the electronics, but before I could even start measuring out everything I needed, the door opened once more.

My eyes instantly moved over to it, as the light brown haired man was back, with a brand new tray in his hands, this time there was waffles with yogurt, nuts drizzled with honey, Anya’s favourite meal with a little, dangerous twist to it. 

Behind him, the raven haired man, his hands once again sat behind his back as he silently stepped into the room, his shoes made no sound, explaining why he sneaked up behind me last time.

“Show him,” The British accented voice ordered and the man who would usually bring me my meals pulled out a phone from his pocket, handing it to me.

A video was playing of my daughter receiving her meal by the psycho. The two of them were talking as I could see his lips move, but there was no sound to the video. My daughter just nodded. I couldn’t see her face expression as she was looking downwards and camera was in the corner of the room, attached to the ceiling, but it didn’t look like she was threatened by him. Her body was relaxed and calm, what showed that he hasn’t been as much of a psycho to her as he has to me.

Once she got the tray she took off every nut from her plate, dropping them onto the tray and even tore some off her waffles off, leaving them uneaten. She did what she was taught, not to eat any nut related foods or anything that has touched nuts as she was severely allergic to them. Not only this proved that she was my daughter, but it also showed me that she was treated decently.

I simply gave the phone back to the guy that gave it to me and without saying any thing I returned back to the blueprints.

”I assume that satisfied you,” that snarky voice replaced the silence in the room and I simply nodded, not looking up from what I was doing.

”I will still need updates throughout all of this...” I spoke in a confident tone, earning a snicker from the man, but he didn’t object.

The two of them simply left the room, leaving me all alone again, allowing me to carry on with this dumb project.

Quite a while had passed as I finished cutting out all of the necessary shapes out of the green plastic and laying out a bunch of copper tracks for electricity to run though it on one of the smallest ones. This will be a long, tedious process as I will have to start everything from the stat if I mess anything up.

Once the tiredness had forced it’s way back though me, I cleaned up the plate of waffles and dragged my numb legs over to the bed, dragging the heavy chain behind me, before laying down for the first time sense I got here.

I released an audible grunt from my lips, as the pleasant pain of my body relaxing on the mattress consumed me, what was quickly followed by a long yawn. I hadn’t even realised how stiff my body had become as I had just kept pushing myself.

I could only guess how long I have already been here. 2 days? 3? Maybe even 4? But it didn’t matter... I just needed to finish this.. so I can take Anya... back home...

With that though barely finished, I found myself staring at darkness as I had managed to fall asleep within moments.


	4. Actions Have...

“Follow me,” the raven haired male barely opened the doors as he already started ordering me around.

I raised an eyebrow at his bold demands, turning my chair to look over to him, before I lifted my chained ankle up, reminding him that I can’t leave this room, without this thing taken off of me.

”I am not repeating myself,” He spoke after a quick glance down at my foot, his tone much harsher then before, almost snappy. 

I just kissed my teeth in annoyance, placing down the welding touch on the table after turning it off and standing up. After taking a single step, I felt my foot was much lighter then before, my eyes dropping to the ground only to notice that the chain was now gone completely.

“What the?” Was the only thing I managed to mutter, before I got interrupted by a much louder voice from the man dressed in leather.

”NOW!”

After giving him a quick glance, I didn’t object, following him down the corridor, away from the room I had been kept in for a while now. This had been the first time I had seen him in several days, but I can’t really tell, sense I didn’t have a clock.

We entered a large, darker room, with old brick walls and puddles all over the ground from the leaky ceiling. In the middle there stood some sort of clear tent, surrounding several computers and screens, holograms, along with a strange metal contraption.

There were people everywhere, some in full bulletproof armour, holding guns in their hands, dark helmets covering their faces. Some wore white lab coats, as they fussed around the large device in the middle of the room or messed with the computers.

And that’s when I saw it, that blue stupid cube sitting in an open briefcase, taunting me. I could feel my face scrunch in disgust and anger at it, still not able to let go what had happened to me.

”My king, the portal is coming along smoothly, but these recourses you have given us are not enough,” a voice spoke beyond the clear tent, my eyes set on it’s owner. An elder man with a reclining hairline and greying hair, his face littered in wrinkles.

”I need to figure out what can stabilise the Tesseract’s energy, something to prevent it from exploding like it did before,” he carried on talking, his bright blue eyes glued to the man in front of me.

”Thus is why I bring you a helping hand, Doctor Selvig,” the sly smirking man turned to me, his blue eyes still narrow and dark, filled with anger.

”Doctor Adrian Shore! I have read your previous work on the tesseract, truly fascinating! With a little more push you could have achieved greatness, unlocked her full potential,” The old man, now I know is the person who replaced me on phase 2 project, stepped out of the tent, his hand reached out to me, a large, grin like smile spread across his lips, giving me an uneasy feeling.

“I just worked on batteries, Doctor...” I muttered to myself, not really knowing what to say to him, specially after he grabbed my arm and started shaking it enthusiastically.

”For S.H.I.E.L.D yes, but your personal work on her. You know exactly what she is capable of,” Selvig’s only smile widened, sending chills down my spine.

“I am here to build, not chitchat, Doctor. You said something about the Tesseract exploding, explain,” I pulled my hand away, crossing them over my chest as my eyes drifted over to the shining blue cube.

I was quickly informed of what had happened at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base I had previously worked in. I was surprised that they hadn’t moved the cube to somewhere else after what had happened to me. 

My eyes settled on the raven haired male, that had walked away from us, to the light brown haired male, when the subject of the psychopath came up. So he isn’t from this planet. Makes sense... he doesn’t speak like a typical late 20s early 30s guy, plus the whole leather suit... so extra, specially with all the good details in it.

I also found out that his name was Loki and he came from a place called Asgard. Apparently he’s a God, but I don’t believe in that sort of things.

“We need to calculate how much energy the tesseract actually produces while opening a portal. From there we can calculate a resource that can withstand those energy levels...” I explain, earning approving muttering from Selvig as he returned back into the tent, moving over to a computer, typing at it.

”It is clearly more then 3 thousand degrees Fahrenheit...” I mutter, as that is how hot my flames could get after several experiments I had put myself though. Selvig was too busy searching something to listen to me, mumbling under his nose as he did so.

“120 million kelvin, just to break though her barrier, Doctor Shore,” I was quickly given an answer, that made me nod slowly. That didn’t give us a lot of options to work with as there isn’t many material that could hold up that much heat.

“I need to think...” I said aloud as I turned around and started walking away from this room, but was quickly stopped by the raven haired male suddenly appearing right in front of me, but it wasn’t like he ran in front of me. He appeared out of thin air, with a green and golden light emanating from him.

”And where do you think you are going, Doctor?” despite him being in front of me, his voice rang from behind me, making me turn in confusion, only to be met with a second psychopath.

”Back to my prison,” I raised an eyebrow, trying not to pay attention to the fact that there was two of them somehow. “It’s too loud in here, I can’t focus...” I inform him, earning a grin from the man.

“Of course, after you,” he gestured me to go down the same corridor I was going to. 

As I turned and took the first couple of steps, my shoulder connected with the second madman, he simply disappeared within seconds with a green, glowing decay. My eyes instantly looked at the ground to see if that wasn’t just a hologram, but the only thing below the place where the man stood was a puddle.

“Right...” I murmured but decided to ignore what just happened, making my way back to my room, him following me right behind. I could hear a chuckle pass his lips, it wasn’t dark or sinister like other times, but more sincere, as if he was entertained by my reaction to whatever that was.

Once I was back in the room, I simply sat down at my chair and turned over one of the blueprints that I didn’t need anymore and started writing math equations on it that calculated different metal heat resistance and damage resistance when it came to Tesseract.

”if I could get a calculator, that would help tremendously,” I muttered to the man who was watching me from the doorway, but I payed no attention to him, “Loki..” I added his name, what resulted in a hum from the raven haired male.

“I prefer King or your Majesty..” He chanted smoothly, a smirk played upon his lips as he simply stood there. I simply ignored his so called correction.

”Calculator, the sooner the better...” I reminded in a more annoyed tone, but that was enough for him to leave the room, locking it behind him.

I got myself in a more comfortable sitting position to start crunching these numbers, but when I moved my leg, the familiar weight had returned to it. With a quick glance at my ankle, I saw the chain was back around it. 

With a shake of my head, I leaned over the table and allowed the pencil to do it’s magic.

* * *

I couldn’t focus on what I was supposed to be doing. That piercing stare at the back of my head was really getting under my skin as I tried my best to ignore that psycho. I didn’t have time to play his stupid mind games.

He has been standing there for god knows how long, just watching me work. Does he not have anything better to do?

I dropped the calculator and pencil on top of the notebook I had been provided, spinning my chair around and glancing over to him, clearly pissed off. 

He stood against the open doorway, his shoulder leaning on it, his arms crossed over his chest and one of his feet overlapped the other as he stood on his toes on that specific foot. There was a hint of a grin across his face, but his expression was mainly neutral.

“You’re distracting me...” I point out, allowing my annoyance drip in my voice.

”How’s so? I have just stood here, not uttering a word,” his eyebrows raised as he questioned me, his form unmoving, his eyes still glued to me.

”Yeah, exactly, you’re standing there. Can you just.. you know, fuck off, so I can get this over with and leave with my daughter?” I mimicked his expression as I asked in a harsher tone, my hand motioned towards the doors, so he would get the gist.

“Keep speaking to me with such disrespect and I will have your tongue,” he threatened, pushing himself off the wall and taking a couple of steps towards me, his eyes now glaring down at me as he stood over me.

“You expect me to respect you?” I questioned with a snort, slightly taken aback by the audacity of this man. “You have chained up an innocent, 6 year old girl like a dog! I have more respect for a cockroach then you!” I snapped at him, in anger jumping up in my feet as I had been too agitated to sit still. 

His face staying serious, irritated looking, but his bright blue eyes narrowed, almost looking right though me with his intense gaze, but he quickly lightened up, a playful smirk rose in his lips as he turned his back on me.

”You humans are so fond of your offspring, children have become your greatest weakness. Allowing yourself to wilt away and starve for the sake of a mere child, how pathetic!” it almost sounded like he was talking to himself, his words held annoyance to them, almost as if he was trying to figure something out.

”That’s what a loving parent would do, but it doesn’t sound like you know how it feels, Loki,” I aimed low, only able to guess at this point, but hearing him mutter about how pathetic my parenting was, he clearly had some sort of unresolved family issues. 

Psychology was something my ex was passionate about so I had picked some things up along the way while she was studding it when the two of us were still together.

The way he turned around, so quickly, so sharply, his eyes piercing though me like bullets. The next thing I knew He was right in front of me, a cold blade pressed up against my throat, what made me smile as I had hit him where it hurts.

”Choose your next words wisely!” He spat at me, anger had consumed his words, his blue irises moving from one of my eyes to the other.

”You still need me alive, you said it yourself,” I raised my eyebrow, growing tired of this back and forth intimidation, just to see who was the bigger Alfa in the room.

”For now..” the raven haired male growled under his breath, his dagger dancing long my skin eagerly, as if he was freaky tying to hold himself back.

”And all of this just because I told to to get the fuck out,” I muttered in an unimpressed tone, slightly shaking my head, “I think you need to check out your superiority and god complex, along with these outstanding anger issues.”

The next thing I knew, my face burned up with pain and I was now on the kneeling on the ground, barely holding myself up on my arms. Damn that asshole hits hard. I’m surprised I am even conscious after that.

”Advise you to return back to work, Doctor, not run your mouth,” The raven haired male hissed angrily, before I heard the doors lock shut.

My hand reached up to my pain filled cheek, rubbing it gently. It didn’t feel like he broke anything it sure fucking hurt like hell.

After I composed myself, I returned back to my desk, slightly light headed from the hit, but it wasn’t enough to distract me. At least now I didn’t have someone breathing down my neck all the time. 

Sure I am a good scientist and an exceptional engineer, but I don’t have answers to everything.


	5. ...Consiquences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //EXTREME VIOLENCE AHEAD! Read at your own risk, but warnings have been added before the actual violence, so it may be skipped.//

It was impossible...

Nothing and I mean NOTHING could stabilise the Tesseract. No metal is strong enough to withstand it’s power! Titanium? Even I can melt it. Tintalium Carbide and Hafnium Carbide mix would just break appart as it can be damaged easily... 

I kissed my teeth in annoyance, tossing the pencil on the table before melting in the chair. I was running out of ideas and anything I did come up with was quickly proven ineffective, what didn’t improve my mood at all.

If I don’t come up with something, I don’t know how long it will take for that self proclaimed king to get fed up with waiting and lose his shit again. Plus it doesn’t help that I pissed him off last time we spoke we spoke. He hasn’t came sense that time, only sending that light brown haired archer with my food.

After a moment of sulking, I decided to move away from the endless calculations and trying to remember metal statistics. 

With the wielding touch in hand, I returned to the main circuit making, tapping my foot in a horrible, all over the place beat, while humming to myself to shift my focus from my previous job to this one.

I decided to add a little pressure plating that will need to be coded in later by Doctor Selvig. Just in case, during a test run, the materials holding the cube give out and it could be shut down before it blows this place up. 

I put the device together, surrounding it by the material I had used to create it’s casing and I had officially completed the whole thing. 

“Awesome!” I gave myself a verbal pat on the back in an excited and relieved tone, before standing up and stretching out my tired out limbs.

The stench that radiated from me hit me in the nose like Loki’s previous punch. Using the tap water in the sink there was only so much I could do to clean myself, plus it didn’t help that I only had one set of clothes that I had been sleeping in too. My entire body felt sticky and disgusting, but I had grown used to it.

I walked over to the locked door, grabbing that damn chain behind me and hit my first onto the metal surface. The banging I had created echoed though my room loudly, so I knew someone had heard it on the other side too.

”I need to talk to Selvig!” I shouted loudly, still continuing to collide my hand with the door.

It surprisingly didn’t take long for the lock to click, making me take a couple of steps back before the door opened, revealing the raven haired man himself, unimpressed, almost annoyed look on his face.

”I’ve completed the main control circuit, plus I need to talk to Sevig,” I informed him with a serious tone, not fucking around this time. Kinda didn’t want to get my ass beat this time. 

“Take it with you,” he ordered harshly.

He didn’t need to say it twice as I quickly rushed over to my desk and picked up the rather large and heavy metal monstrosity of a build. As soon as I started making my way back, my feet felt much lighter. He most likely removed the chains again. 

The two of us silently walked down the familiar corridor, me falling behind as I didn’t have the upper body strength to actually carry this thing properly and had to stop a couple of times to adjust my grip. Dropping it could damage it.

But in the end I did make it to the main room, where I received some assistance from a soldier, who took it from me and simply walked over to the see though tent.

”Ohh, it’s complete!” I heard Doctor Selvig speak excitedly. “Put it in,” he instructed as he pointed at the large machine in the middle of the room.

I walked over to the tent, but didn’t take a step closer, watching as my creation was placed in the portal in making, filling up the large hole in it’s centre. 

“Very nice, Doctor Shore! I’m glad you followed my blueprints,” the Doctor said with an uneasy smile as his shining blue eyes settled on me. 

“I did add a pressure platting to it..” I murmured, folding my hands across my chest. My words caused Selvig’s eyebrows to raise slightly.

”Good idea, Doctor!” He praised me, but quickly changed the subject, “Have you came up with anything that we can stabilise the Tesseract with?”

“I’m afraid I haven’t. I was thinking of Tintalium Carbide, but it will just fall apart from the pressure..”

”Tintalium Carbide... yes, you’re right..” he agreed with me with a small humm after giving it a moment of though.

Selvig broke out in a continuous mumble as he started tapping away at a computer’s touchscreen, most likely starting up the coding for the portal.

My attention moved away from the Doctor, over to the raven haired psycho, who was now sitting on a wooden box, his eyes just piercing right though me as he watched me carefully like he always did.

”Now that you know I am actually doing something, can I at least have a more humane treatment? A shower and some new clothes would be great to begin with,” I raised an eyebrow at him, dead serious about this whole situation. “And maybe releasing my daughter would also help.”

”You certainly do need a wash, your stench reaches me from where you are standing,” he spat at me, disguise consuming his face, before it turned into a small half smirk, with only half of his lips lifting up, but he didn’t say anything about Anastasia.

”Barton, show Doctor Shore to my room and provide him with spare clothing,” his attention moved away from me to someone else.

”Of course, Sir,” the light brown haired man, who always brought me my meals spoke up, quickly digging though a duffel bag, picking up some black cloth and now stood beside me, before grabbing my arm harshly.

”Oi!” I managed to protest but he was much stronger then me, dragging me away from the main room, pass the portal in making, down another corridor.

At the end of it, there was another room, similar to mine, but the doors were wide open and it was much more furnished then my own. There was a small bookcase holding good 30 to 40 different books beside a king sized bed, with green silk sheets and multiple pillows. Opposite the bed was a computer on a small coffee table, it’s hologram screen projecting S.H.I.E.L.D. classified information about me, my picture included. 

“You have 10 minutes,” the man, now I know Barton, spoke in a stern tone, closing the doors behind him, leaving me alone in this room.

Without hesitation I went into the bathroom, which indeed had a shower in it. I didn’t even give it a second though as my sweat filled, disgusting clothes hit the floor and I was in the small glass closure, running the water, which started off as cold, but I didn’t care.

The water could barely warm up as I was out, now feeling much more refreshed then before, my hair dripping like crazy. I quickly wrapped one of the towels around my waist before returning back into the main room, where I quickly put on the black sweatpants and tank top that were provided to me.

My attention instantly moved to the computer screen, searching for any kind of information that would help me get out of here. The navigation on this thing was manually shut out, either by something in the building or on the computer itself.

As I exited to the main screen, I noticed a folder on the desktop called ‘Anastasia’. With a sharp breath I decided to abandon me turning the navigation back on to send out an SOS signal to someone in S.H.I.E.L.D.

Once the folder opened, I was instantly met with loads of video files of the servile version camera in the room she was kept in. They were all dated, started the day after I was kidnapped to... yesterday.. 11 days? No, 12...That’s how long I’ve been here for.

I tapped on the latest video, that had not only my daughter in it, but also the psychopath in it, standing at the bottom of the bed that Anya was sleeping in. She wasn’t moving and he was just watching her.. cause that’s not fucking messed up and creepy. I had to skip forwards a little, as he was talking to himself, but there was no audio to the video. 

The next thing I knew, there was a dagger in his hand, appearing out of thin air, just like the first time, my heart dropping as he walked over to her and even sat on the edge of the bed.

//EXTREME VIOLENCE AND PUKE TRIGGER WARNING//

He took a hold of her face, hasty, waking her up, but she was too dazed to realise what was happening and didn’t really try to fight back. 

He forced open her mouth and pulled her tongue out with his fingers. Anya still wasn’t fighting back, but once she felt the blade settle on her bottom lip, she finally started squirming, but it was too late. 

Blood started pouring out of her mouth as that fucking psychopath had cut her tongue off. His eyes moving over to the camera, that disturbing grin of satisfaction spreading across his face again as he held her tongue in his hand like a trophy.

My heart stopped beating. I couldn’t watch it. My stomach suddenly twisted and turned, sending the food I had recently eaten back up. The guilt made me stop breathing.

I barely managed to scramble myself to the bathroom where I instantly started throwing to the point where I kept on heaving but nothing but blood came up. I don’t even know how long I had been on that floor, my head was lightheaded and dizzy, my breathing hectic.

//END OF WARNING//

Psychopath! 

Once I collected myself from the floor, struggling to get back up on my feet, my vision now blurry, I made my way towards the door, banging on it loudly, more powerful with each time. Up until the point where my hands were set on blue flames as anger finally settled in.

Once I felt the warmth spread across my body I took a step back, placing one of my hands on the back of the other, before allowing the flames to grow together. 

With a single ram to the metal doors, sent an explosion from my palms, causing the doors to fall burst out of their frame, falling to the ground quite a distance away down the corridor.

I was beyond pissed, rushing down the corridor back to the main room, but before I could reach it, I was met with that psycho standing in the middle of the hallway, in his hands he had the sceptre with the glowing blue orb in it.

”WHY DID YOU HURT HER!” I shouted, sending another blast from my palms towards him, that he dodged without breaking a sweat.

”Actions have consequences, Doctor. You ran your tongue, your precious little daughter payed for it with hers,” he spoke with a dark chuckle, his lips curled in that grin again.

I just saw red. My body moved on it’s own, charging towards him, sending multiple blasts of blue flames towards him, that didn’t even seem to reach him.

a moment afterwards, I was on my knees, one of my arms held behind my back tightly, to the point where it felt like it would just pop out of my shoulder, the sceptre’s place pressed up against my throat as he stood on my legs behind me.

”Is tongue not enough? You wish for me to take her ears too for not listening?” He shouted in my ear, his voice held only poison to them as he promised.

Hearing him say that calmed me down, the fire on my arms going out, my body still shaking. I couldn’t hold back the tears any longer and simply broke out crying right then and there.

The guilt in me had finally burst the bubble as self gathered settled in. It was my fault. It was all my fault why she got hurt...


End file.
